1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus which executes another job based on a history of a previously executed job, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an MFP (Multi-Function Peripheral) including a printer function, scanner function, FAX function, and the like, image data of an execution job of print or transmission processing is left in a memory without being erased, and processing can be quickly executed based on the data in the memory in response to an instruction of a re-execution job of re-print or re-transmission processing. In this re-execution job, settings such as the number of copies to be printed and a destination can be changed in place of executing the processing based on the same settings as those of an original job.
When re-executing a job, the user often desires to leave most of the settings of the original job intact and to change only some settings. In consideration of this, a related art which uses settings of operations common to an original job intact upon using job settings in a re-execution job is available (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-68343).
However, in the related art, when a job is re-executed by mutually using settings of jobs such as print and transmission jobs, which execute different operations, the settings of a previously executed job cannot often be used intact at the time of re-execution. For this reason, when a job of a type different from that of a previously executed job is to be re-executed using settings of the previously executed job, these settings are often required to be changed, resulting in troublesome operations for the user.